


Doppelgänger

by septimalShenanigans



Category: Shoujo Kakumei Utena | Revolutionary Girl Utena
Genre: Dark, Drabble, Gen, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-14
Updated: 2011-11-14
Packaged: 2017-10-26 02:16:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/277511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/septimalShenanigans/pseuds/septimalShenanigans
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She's already dirty. She doesn't mind doing the dirty work.</p><p>References to sexual abuse and suicide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelgänger

Kozue sees things. But only because she knows what she is looking at.

Miki doesn’t flinch in the slightest when the piano teacher puts an arm around him. He’s always the darling of piano teachers. How should he know? He sees overenthusiastic praise, not possession, not luring in. He missed the gossip about another piano student who tried to kill himself.

He sees the shining things; she sees the shadows.

Because she sees, she has to protect him, always. One of them will be clean.

It isn’t difficult to lure the teacher to the top of a staircase and…oops.


End file.
